


Adventures of Deadpool V1

by DakotaInExile



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, All Deadpool, Batshit crazy, Bored at home in quarantine, Crazy dude in a spandex red and black suit with the face of an over ripened avocado on an adventure, Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool suffers by the hands of the author, Exploration, Funnyhaha, More deadpool - Freeform, Multiple Universes, Randomness, crazy shit, don't expect much from this, what even is this thing, why did I create it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaInExile/pseuds/DakotaInExile
Summary: Deadpool is on an adventure of maximum effort, he's gotten bored of his current plot and is going to absolutely destroy it in other franchises. Be expecting lots of random shit along with a hint of whip cream, it's an all-out blast from the past, future, and present with your favorite Merc with a Mouth and pals."This description is pretty shit Author."(Yes, yes it is. Now get back to falling Deadpool.)"Falling? Wait wha-!"
Relationships: Deadpool and his strange antics, Deadpool and shitty author love hate relationship, No this isn't a romantic fanfiction





	Adventures of Deadpool V1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much signing up for random shit when you read this, but funny shit...I hope...Eh, what could PoSiBlY gO WrOnG?1?!

"Luffy, they are getting closer!" Nami shouted from the deck as I jumped to the back of the ship, "Franky, are we able to use Coup-de boost?" I questioned as he shook his head "We ran out of cola." he said while pointing to the empty bottles and barrels. "What's that?!?" Usopp shouted while pointing at something falling from the sky, "A person!?!" Nami questioned in shock as the person landed on one of the Navy ships that were chasing after us.

' _I told you that was a bad idea._ '

' **Oh shut up, at least we didn't land in the water.** '

"Ouch, I wouldn't actually mind having landed in the water." I sat up as I cracked my neck, I looked around me noticing people holding guns and swords at me. "Awe, what a nice welcoming party." I stood up as I grabbed the katanas from my back, "So, which present should I open first?" I smirked as my eyes scanned over the many faces. They all charged at me as I jumped into the air "Maximum effort." I said as I spun around in the air with my arms out and blades ripping, I landed as I looked around scratching my head. "Too much effort?" I said as my eyes scanned over the bodies, I looked around noticing a ship ahead of me that had a skull with bones and a straw hat on its sail.

' _Ooo pirates!_ '

"Let's go say hi!"

' **Maybe we should-Nevermind...** '

I looked at the teleporter on my wrist as I looked at the pirate ship "Hope this works, who am I kidding, of course it'll work. If it didn't then the Author would be a total ass." I teleported but I ended up landing fifty feet in the air above the ship "Oh come on! How would that even be possible!?! I knew it, the author is against me." I sat Indian style upsidedown in the air as I fell headfirst through the deck of the ship. I pulled my head out of the floor only to be met with a sword in front of my face, I followed the blade to a green-haired muscle man. I looked at the group behind him when my eyes landed on the two gorgeous women, I was about to run over to them when my eyes landed on the small reindeer raccoon thing. "I have _so_ many questions for the person who made you I-" I stood up as the blade pressed against my chest "Hey, hey, hey. Do you mind? I'd rather not ruin my new outfit." I looked down at the blade as I crouched to inspect it.

"Cool sword you got there, it has a strange purple glow to it." I moved away from him as I inspected the others, "You ladies are quite *Clears throat* mature." I dodged the kick as I looked at the yellow hair wearing the suit. "Whoa there, you seem quite the gentleman, but a kick? Really Johnny Depp?" (Good comparison? Idk saw a picture of him and he had a strong Sanji hairstyle vibe in it) He seemed confused as I moved on to the raccoon. I crouched down to it "I wanna ask but I'm not." I moved on to the boy wearing the straw hat.

' _Is he the captain?_ '

' **No way, he looks too wimpy!** '

"He is wearing a straw hat though..." I looked up at the sail then back at him "Are you really the captain?" I questioned as he smiled and nodded "I'm Monkey D Luffy, I'm also going to be the pirate king! Shishishishi." he weirdly laughed as I leaned back with one hand on my hip and the other on my chin in a finger gun pose. "Pirate king? Sounds cool!" I chuckled as I teleported over onto the railing on the edge of the ship as I sat criss-cross on it, "This world seems pretty interesting."

' _The pirate king? So like, he rules over all of the other pirates and the seas?_ '

' **Sounds kinda boring.** '

"Everything sounds boring to you." I looked behind me noticing they were all having a meeting, probably discussing what they should do with me. I looked next to me noticing Luci or whatever his name was, "What's your devil fruit power?" he questioned as he smiled at me. 'Oh right, those devil fruits are what give people powers in this world.' I thought "Don't got one." I said as I stared off over the vast sea, "Really? Then how'd you get from over there to here so quick?" he pointed at the spot I was standing a minute ago as I pointed at the device on my wrist "Teleportation, oh yea! So cool." I cheered as he stared at it for a while. Stars in his eyes "Wow! How does it work? Can I try it?" he questioned as I pulled my arm away. "No, you might break it." I flipped back onto my feet as I yawned and looked around when my eyes landed on the lady walking towards me.

"Sooo, what's your name?" She questioned, seemingly uncomfortable. "Deadpool, or just Dead...Or pool. Friendly neighborhood merc with a mouth and lady killer." I winked while doing a pose, she slightly nodded "Merc? Meaning Mercenary?" I returned to a more normal posture as I nodded "Yea, Merc, Mercenary, anti-villain. All could apply to who I am, but I feel like I'm more of a Ryan Reynolds funny guy." I said as I leaned against the railing.

' _Haha, funny guy? I'd go with psychotic masochist._ '

' **I'd go with Idiot disaster.** '

"You guys do realize you're also calling yourselves that as well, right?" I noted to the voices (Myself) Is what he means)

' _Oh right..._ '

' **Technically you are calling yourself these things because we are just the** **two random personalities of yourself** **that somehow are talking** separately **from you** **inside your head.** '

"My head hurts just thinking about this..." I rubbed my temple when I noticed the weird look I was getting from the woman. "So what's your name hot stuff?" I questioned, "It's Nami." I tilted my head to the side as I thought for a moment "Not the strangest name I've heard, seriously." she seemed offended as she tried to hit me. I teleported over to the front of the ship as I brought my hands up to my eyes and made them into the shape of binoculars, I spotted a village on an island up ahead sending me into a fit of excitement. "I wonder if there will be giant monsters or crazy killer robots on the island!" I ran around before stopping when something suddenly exploded on the island. "Are they having a party without me?" I questioned immediately spinning around to look at the Island, Luffy stretched his harms to the lion head on the front of the ship as he looked trying to see what was going on.

"Oooo! Hey, it's Tra-guy!" He chuckled happily as he stood up and waved shouting "Hey! Tra-guy!" 

' _Who's this Tra-guy he's shouting after?_ '

' **I don't know but we should be careful in case he's dangerous** '

"Ooo fun! If he's dangerous maybe he'll be fun to mess with." I chuckle as I teleport next to who I assumed was "Tra-guy" if that's even his actual name. The man seemed surprised by my sudden appearance, "Who're you?" he questioned with his hand on his oversized sword. "Are you trying to make up for something with this thing?" I tapped the sheath as he slightly jumped "Answer my question." I chuckled "The serious type ey? The names Pool, Dead-pool. What's your real name Tra-guy?" I questioned, his expression changing to confusion "Wait are you-?!" Luffy suddenly slingshotted into Tra-guy causing him to go flying. I looked back at where he flew off to before turning to Luffy "That was hilarious! The look on his face was priceless!" I collapsed laughing as he scratched his head "Where'd Torao go?" he questioned. 

"You sent him flying!" I continued to laugh when Tra-guy walked up to us, I wiped away my nonexistent tears of laughter as I stood up. "Is he a new crew member of your's straw hat-ya?" He questioned while looking at me, "No, but he saved us from the navy." he patted my back "I thought they were my welcome party though..." I scratched my head.

' **You idiot, they were obviously trying to kill you and the pirates.** '

'Really? I thought the author left us a thoughtful gift for the start of our adventure.'

"Maybe they were pirates dressed up as the navy? Haha! That would be hilarious!" I noticed the weird looks the two were giving me as I changed the subject "So are you a pirate, like the monkey guy here?" I pointed at Luffy who was picking his nose. "Yea, and what are you?" he questioned, "I'm your friendly neighborhood merc with a mouth." I smirked as he raised his eyebrow at me "A mercenary? Are you on a job?" I thought for a moment "Not that I know of, hey shitty author, do I have some secret quest to do while I adventure through the different franchises?" ( _No, no you don't. This is literally a story for experiment purposes, and also a way to distract my boredom._ ) "Okay great! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" ( _I don't know but Law currently thinks you're crazy._ ) I looked back at Law noticing he was giving me strange looks. 

( _Well I'm bored shitless and I have no clue what the hell I'm doing anymore so I'm just gonna yeet you into some other franchise now._ ) "Wai- What?!?" a portal opened up underneath me as I fell into the darkness ( _See you whenever I decide to make the fateful next chapter of whatever the fuck this is._ ) "Nooooooo!" Deadpool spins further and further into the abyss as this shit chapter finally ends. 

Wrote by: Me: Author 0fucks

Produced by: Thisisn'tafuckingmovie

Editing by: Me: Again

Randomness produced by: This motherfucker ----------------> Deadpool

Allrightsreserved idonotownthesecharacters blah blah blah 

Have a nice day *Throws chimichanga at your face* =)


End file.
